Im Sorry
by xXSaturnineXx
Summary: Songfics involving Stan and Wendy. A Sudden change of heart on the last winter of their high school days. Will their ties be attached again?
1. Chapter 1: Dream

**Author's Notes:**

The story was made out of impulse. So please, don't be harsh with your critiques and assumptions. By the way, this is my first ever Southpark fan fiction. I am hoping for your cooperation in reading this.

All the credits should therefore be assumed to the rightful people mainly the creators. So I then repudiate all terms of asserting it to be mine.

--

A Songfic, mainly involving Stan and Wendy. Enjoy.

_**Hard to say I'm Sorry**_

_By: Chicago_

"_Everybody needs a little time away",_

_I heard you say, "from each other."  
"Even lovers need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just  
for the day from your body.  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away  
from the one that I love.  
_

_Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.  
I just want you to know.  
Hold me now.  
I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
I could never let you go._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_After all that we've been through,  
I will make it up to you. I promise to._

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

_When we get there gonna jump in the air  
No one will see us 'cause there's nobody there  
After all, you know we really don't care  
Hold on, I'm gonna take you there_

--

As I opened my eyes, freshly awaken,

A sweet melody flowed into my ears.

The Piano keys were in synch that it was just as pleasant to hear.

Then realization struck me.

It was one of the Chicago compositions.

The intro of the song gave a cue for the singer,

He then started off with the first phrase of the song.

It's been long since I last heard this song.

"_Everybody needs a time away__**",**_

_I heard you say, "from each other." _

_"Even lovers need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now.  
It's hard for me to say "__**I'm sorry."**__  
I just want you to stay…"_

"**I'm sorry…"**

Those were the last words that she had said to me.

**She.**

Oh, It really has been long since I last thought of her.

Ever since that day when I manage to break my ties of her.

She never crossed my mind.

Or rather, I forced my self not to using distracting tactics.

The song hasn't ended when I drifted off to sleep.

It was still playing as if it was a lullaby.

I dreamed of that day.

When I last saw her.

When we were still together.

--

It was the last winter of being a high school student.

I waited at the usual place where we meet.

She said she has something very important to tell me.

I waited while enduring the harsh cold of the season.

When I glanced at the corner I saw in her usual purple coat.

I waved at her and flashed my smile.

She didn't answer back with a wave nor a smile, but with a facial expression I never seen before.

I felt that something will happen, but didn't bother to care.

I proceeded to met her half way, as she marched towards me in her slow pace.

I took my scarf and wrapped it around her slim pale neck, hoping that it would give her some more warmth.

She then looked at me straight in the eye with her weary eyes, but immediately shook off and looked at the ground.

I asked her what was that important thing that she has to say to me.

Then gave off the look of concern and understanding.

At first, she tended to evade the topic with some topics but after hand failed.

I told her she can tell me anything as I held her hand in mine.

She gave me a smile but I know it was not her usual joyous one.

It was a miserable smile.

I really felt something was wrong.

I caressed her cheeks conveying that it was alright.

Before she spoke, she let go of my hand and walked a few steps away from me.

I just followed her with my gaze, open ears and my heart.

Then she suddenly said words that I never anticipated to hear…

"_...__**away**_ with each other,

_...only __**time**_ would lead us back together."

At that time, I felt like I was swept by the strong current of another realm.

I just remained frozen.

And by second, I started to forget the ability to move.

My eyes never left her.

She saw the shock that was in me.

I saw her eyes that were starting to emit tears of sorry.

She went to where I was standing, and took the scarf that I just placed onto her.

She gave me the last hug, the last caress, the last kiss.

It felt cold.

Not on the surface but deep inside me.

It was unbearable.

I felt that the earth beneath me started to sink when she looked at me in the eyes.

For I know that it would be the last that she would do so.

My world went dark and all I can see is her.

It was unbearable.

Suffocating.

She went and turned her back at me, walked a few steps forward and glanced back,

Uttering the words, **"I'm sorry"** for the second time.

I said nothing.

I did nothing.

I just looked at her walking farther and farther away from me.

--

Next chappie!! :D

REVIEWS PLEASE! Or I'll die. YOUR CONSCIENCE SHALL BUG YOU.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminisce

**Chapter Two- Reminisce**

**Author's notes: **

'_Argh.'_ Yup, that was a very agonizing, emotional, distressing, shout.

Thank you for those who bothered going out of their way to read a much better work than this. I know I suck but hey, all great authors get to start from this stage right? Anyway, I don't know much about South park but I am trying to find some connection with my fanfiction to the actual series. Let me refresh this**, '**_**This is my very first SouthPark based fanfiction.'**_ So, please go slow with your words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park. _I'm not awesome._

**

* * *

Summary of Chapter One:**

Six years later, after living a different life, Stan dreamed of Wendy and the day they broke up because of some unspoken reasons. All those memories he locked upon now back to hunt him.

* * *

--

Gasp.

I snapped back to reality nearly catching my breath.

A dream?

No.

It's not a dream.

It could never be.

'Cause if it was, I could just _wish_ it away.

It's not a dream.

It did happen.

After starring sometime,

I came to my senses and looked around.

I see soft light outside my window and fine snow piling up my window jam.

I hear the stupid radio babbling and babbling in a rhythmic jolly melody.

I must have left it on last night.

'…_On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,_

_A partridge in a pear tree…'_

Early Christmas carols.

They always play these songs on early winter mornings.

They say, 'to set the Christmas spirit up and going'.

It works, really… well, on me… when I was a kid.

It makes you go around, happy, and squeaky.

Walls are decorated… Santa's anywhere… gingerbread houses…

Christmas trees, balls, bows, candy canes, angels, reindeers, dwarfs!…

All that's been hidden away for those whole 11 months are being dusted ready to be used again.

People going hectic with what to wear, plans for a party, gifts, and whole other things that you have to do on Christmas.

Well, except for Jews and other kinds of people.

You know what I mean.

All else, it's that particular season…

Christmas.

'…_On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking…'_

I stretched up my hand to reach the clock on my bedside drawer.

It read, 6:27 am.

'_Well, that's a first.'_

I usually wake up past nine or ten perhaps.

I'm just not the morning person.

'…_Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree…'_

Shit. I'm all sweaty.

'_I must have turned the heater way too high… again.'_

Well, you can't blame me.

I don't like to feel cold.

It's funny though.

I really didn't mind before… actually I liked cold.

But I guess that's all in past tense now.

I put the clock back to its place,

Got up and went towards the comfort room.

I took the toothbrush and some paste and started the cleansing my teeth.

I don't like the taste of morning saliva, not to mention the breath.

'_gaaaaauuuuuuuaaa—'_

_Spit._

'_gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—'_

_Spit._

'There! All fresh and minty…'

I turned the faucet on and washed my faced clean.

I reached for the face towel hanging on the rack and dried off.

I went back to the room and checked my mail.

'_Click. Click. Double Click.'_

I looked at the sign it says,

'loading'

And of course, like a civilized person, I waited for it to load.

'_Click.'_

It says…

'_Good morning, Stan!_

_You have 12 unread messages in your Inbox!'_

'_Click'_

There flashed all the unread messages with its subjects.

All having to associate with the season.

People just love to send those animated postcards.

Greeting you with hugs and kisses and stuff.

There's also those chain mails that people keep on passing from person to person…

Those things with this written inside,

'…_if you don't pass this with in the next 5 mins or so, something will happen to you, or your friend, family and stuff…'_

Ah, I don't feel like replying at all.

'_Click'_

'_Scroll down'_

Then there's this mail.

It says, it's from Mom…

It read,

'_Hi sweetie, _

_Mom here, it's been 6 years now. When will you be coming home?_

_You haven't visited since your sister got married. Oh, honey… a lot of things changed. Your sister now has a baby. We have little angel now in the family. By the way, your friends are saying their greetings to you. They say you never answer their mails, and calls. They really miss you, you know. Stan, come home. Even if it's just for Christmas. OK? Love you sweetie._

_Love, Mom.'_

_Sigh._

'It's been that long huh?'

6 years.

Seems to me, it's been longer than that.

But even though, it still doesn't feel enough.

I shut my eyes to relax for a bit.

Then leaned on my comfy computer chair.

'6 years, huh?'

_Sigh_

Six years.

--

Next Chapter!

**AN:** I know, I know. But trust me. I have a lot in mind in store for this.

Comment me on this one. Thank you for reading.


End file.
